The Late Story of Mine
by DarkMaidenChrona
Summary: Aomine doesn't understand about himself. About everything that red-head did. He loves his smile. He loves his laughter. He loves everything about him. But what if someone you've been missing, will disappeared for the second time. What if, Aomine can't catch him again ?
1. Through a Timeline

Aomine doesn't understand about himself. About everything that red-head did. He loves his smile. He loves his laughter. He loves everything about him. But what if someone you've been missing, will disappeared for the second time. What if, Aomine can't catch him again ?

Pairing : AoKaga ( AominexKagami)

Rating : T

Genre : Shonen-Ai , Romance, Angst ( maybe ? )

Language : English

The Late Story of Mine - ch 1 : Through a Timeline

* * *

**Through a Timeline  
**

**Aomine's POV**

" Oi Tetsu "

" Oh , Hi , Aomine-kun, how are you ? "

Of course I'm not fine, idiot.

" Well.. fine. And you ? "

Tetsu is really quiet. I wonder why he is always like this, having a poker face.

" Nn.. Do you know what, Aomine-kun ? "

" What ? "

He's face is really full of mystery. What the heck is he thinking of ?!

" No.. It's just, you don't seem right "

" Hah ? What are you talking about, I don't get it "

" My advice is, don't push yourself too hard, Aomine-kun. Please, meet him.. I think he needs you know, he is ... "

" Stop it, Tetsu! Stop calling his name or say something about it. I don't wanna hear it at all ! Never! Bye "

" But, Aomine-kun!"

I tried to walk faster, so then Tetsu won't chase me. I know I am stupid, because he has the misdirection skill, but I don't. The only thing I can do know is run faster and faster. As fast as I can, so I might forget about him, the one who is Tetsu spoke about. This is really annoying. Why people is so curious about me and him. Nah! The only one who can beat me is me !

But..

What happen to him ?

Why Tetsu look so worried ?

Does he sick ? Does he hospitalized ?

Ow , man ! Why must I think about that stupid guy. I hate him. I don't wanna remember about him anymore!

* * *

**Author's POV**

It's a beautiful spring. The sky is so blue that could make everybody loved to go to the park, or take a walk. And so the tanned-skin man was going out to. To play basketball of course. Though He was alone, he always take it easy. The blue-haired guy walked through the crowd and stay calm, still put his eyes to his phone. Sometimes, He looked around , wishing if he found Sakurai or Kise to play one-on-one. But the result is just zero, he couldn't fine anyone that he knew. So , he started to do a stretching, and go on a intense dribbling, and try some lay outs.

This is really strange, though the sky was so bright and the air was so fresh, but no one go to the basketball court that day. Only Aomine, alone. Well, maybe some of the people were going around with their friends, boyfriend,girlfriend or family. Just like Momoi and Kuroko, Kise and Kasamatsu-senpai, or like Hyuuga and Coach Riko did. Got relax. But, the only thing that could make the tan-skinned guy relax is only basketball, and ... someone. Someone that he was actually missed so much. The guy with multi-colored hair, who was standing right beside the court.

" Can I join ? " said the red-headed.

Suddenly, Aomine stop. His great play was stop by a well-known voice.

It's him, the one that Aomine was missed so much.

" You.."

" Hi " said the red-headed with an angel smile.

" Why you.."

" Hi, Aomine Daiki "

Silence.

The air between those two guys become very slow and cold suddenly. Whether Aomine nor Kagami said something warm, they were just looking each other, one with a shocked eyes, one with an angel eyes.

" What's wrong.. Are you ..."

" YOU JERK! OF COURSE I'M NOT! IDIOT!" said the blue-headed loudly. Kagami stood still without any reaction nor move anywhere. He was really pointless, don't know what to do.

The blue-headed come closer and firmly grabbed Kagami's shirt. And so they made an eye contact.

" You.. Why ? Why you come back ? Why ? "

With a pointless smile, Kagami said , " I wanna meet you, I miss you so badly. "

**Aomine's POV**

I really don't understand!

What is this guy is talking about ? What is that smile for ? Why he's coming back ?

Shit! The air become so damn warm, only because he is around. Is he really that important for me ?

Damn, so confused! It's just like the whole world stop.

" What ? What do you want ? Why you are smiling, you know.."

" Aomine, I am very sorry for not being there next to you... I.. think this is my last chance to say sorry, but I can't, I don't understand why I have to do this.. "

He's acting weird. I don't really get it.

" Do what ? Leaving me behind, say goodbye without any reasons ? What the hell is that ? "

" I'm sorry " he smile again and take a deep breath.

He's just like an angel for me , his pure smile and eyes always affect me, but...

I try to look cool as cold as iceberg at the damn coldest place , North Pole. But, HE STILL SMILE! It's really ridiculous! It seems like he has no guilty for leaving me last summer. Is he trying to say that I'm stupid ? or Is he going to say farewell once again ? It's annoying. WHY IS HE COMING BACK ?

" So ? " i tried my best to keep my voice cold-heard

" Let's eat something first okay.. I want to spent the day only with you, please "

" You what ...? " I tried to decline, but now this red-headed's warm hand is already in my hand. It's so warm. Shit, It's like I'm getting him again, but.. It's still different.

So we walked to Maji Burger and like usual, he spent eating plenty of burger. Me, the one who still confused with this situation, only watching him eating his favorite food. To me, burger is not that delicious, but really, what's good with two buns of bread , vegetables and meat ? Whatever.

His eyes is as happy as a little boy. A really pure happiness that I really like. When he smiles, it makes me want to smile too. Sometimes, he's an super-idiot! I heard from Tetsu that he's not really good in subjects like history, japanese and so on. Well, It's his fault for coming back to Japan. But, thank God, I met him.

I try to see one by one part of his body, to make sure if he changed or not.

Nothing change.

Wait, something missing, it's..

It's his necklace! It's missing. What does it mean ?

" Where is your necklace ? Did you lost it ? " I ask him directly.

" Necklace ? Oh.. " he smile again. Is he going crazy ?

" Yes.. Answer me, where is the necklace! I have lots of questions, you know, dumbass !"

" Aomine, I already say it to you, I want to spent the day only with you.. "

" Ha ? " I still don't understand "

" I throw it away. Himuro's necklace "

He is really crazy.

" What ? Why ? Isn't it really important to you ? That Himuro, your best friend ? "

" Baka.. The only important for me right now is you.. no more "

He's so damn weird.

" Now, let's play basketball " said he.

* * *

**Author's POV**

So then , Aomine and Kagami play one on one. A game that will last forever. A game that was really unsual than before. One of the side, the blue-headed guy, play like a man who's gonna take revenge with an arch enemy, and the other side, play like it was his last chance to win. Both of them are really in full of energy, especially Kagami who has already take a plenty of burger. Aomine too, he's burst with happiness because he could play again with his beloved partner, which came back after a very long time. All of them mix in joy and full of fire. When the blue headed got three point, the red-headed got it too, over and over. Until the blue-headed fall because of exhausted.

" AH! This is so damn great ! " said the blue-headed as he lying down.

" You are not gonna play again ? "

" What ? Stop it , I'm exhausted, you know, Bakagami ! "

The redheaded giggles.

" Here " Kagami offered a bottle of water.

" Thanks "

" Your welcome"

And they become in the silence, for some minutes. No one have courage to start the conversation, not Aomine nor Kagami, both are shy and confused what to do. Kagami is looking to the ground with blank sight, sitting next to the tanned guy. Aomine is looking through the sky, without knowing what is he thinking at that time. Both are very quiet.

" Kagami—"

" Aomine, I have something to tell you.."

Suddenly, the air stopped and Aomine stuck. Slowly, Kagami stand up and give Aomine his hand, asking him to get up too.

" Why don't we sit and relax a bit ? " asked Aomine curious

" Please, Aomine, let me do this nicely, come take my hand " said the red-headed.

And so, Aomine get up and grab the hand of his beloved one.

" Thank you, thank you for being mine, though it's only for a while " start the red headed.

" What are you talking about ? What is.. are you going to say farewell again ? No! Stop! Don't leave me again ! Stop it, Bakagami! DAMN ! "

" Please calm down, Aomine. Please, i beg you to listen to me .."

" But.. you.. I really don't understand ! "

" Now, listen, Aomine. I really happy you were always there for me, I don't wanna loose you as you don't wanna loose me. You are the greatest gift in my life, and I thank God, i've met you and I have you. "

" Me too.. but, why.. it's looks like a farewell, are you going to comeback to America again ? Leaving me behind ? You know, my life is ruined by you ! It's all your fault ! You are such a dumbass! "

" I'm sorry, but I can't do anything, It's the best for us, I have to.. , no, I must go, but it didn't mean I don't love you, I love you, Aomine, much. But here I go, please listen carefully, okay? I don't have much time.. "

" What.. do you mean ? " The blue-headed is really confused, his tears might burst anytime, his heart is going to explode. He looked to his beloved's face too, it's kind of blue face, a sad face.

" If.. I mean someday, I can be born again to the world, please don't ever forget me, my face, my heart , my voice, my smell, my everything... "

" No.. wait.. " Aomine's tears is falling..

" And If that day come, please find me, never have someone waiting for you except me. Please be the one who will make me falling for the first time. Please, always remember my name, and last.. "

" Stop it Kagami ! No... Please.. stop! I don't understand ! " his tears is falling over and over..

" If you already know, I'm not on your side anymore.. Please save me in your heart, i beg you to always come to my little house, which will become the place I could only rest in. I love you Aomine Daiki. I'm falling for you. I love you, Daiki... " the red-headed is smiling like an angel.

" I.. i love you too, Idiot! Stop it! Why you say something like that? You won't right? I like you, i love you Bakagami! " said the blue-headed. Aomine hugged Kagami tightly, intensely , like he doesn't want to loose him anymore.

" Thank you " said Kagami, with a really pure angel smile.

.

.

.

**Aomine's POV**

Drrtt

Drrt

"—mine! "

"Aomine-kun ! "

"Aominecchi! "

Two voices calling my name.

But.. why my tears are falling down, why am I standing ?

" Aomine-kun! Get up, please! "

I still don't understand, why it's blue-headed, why not red ?

" Aominecchi, please wake up, ssu. Calm down, ssu, please "

And why there is Kise ? Where's my Kagami ?

" Aomine—"

" K-kagami ? Kagami ? Tetsu, where is Kagami ? Where is he ? "

"C-calm down, Aominecchi, let's sit down, ssu ?"

" No ! he was here in my arm! Tell me ! Did he go ? When ? I must meet him ! "

" No,ssu. You're still sleepy, You must sit down, and relax , ssu ! "

" Shut up, blonde! I have to find that Kagami, to ask him what's the meaning of his words! "

" Words? How can you speak to him ? Imposible, ssu! You must be dreaming, Aominecchi, calm down! Kagami, is—"

" Stop, Kise-kun, let us hear what Aomine-kun's say , What did he say, Aomine-kun ? "

" He.. he say lots of things! He said to always remember him, and somekind like that.. what is it Tetsu ? Did you meet him ? Where is he ? I have to say something to him, it musn't be late , He musn't already left, right ? "

" You.. are ridiculous, Aominecchi ! Please, wake up, ssu! "

" What.. do you mean ? You think I'm dreaming ? It was REAL, dumbass! "

" Stop screaming, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun is rigtht. We're going to tell a bad news, please calm down, don't cut our sentences, okay "

I tried to calmed my heart down. Tetsu get his phone out and typing.

" This is, Kagami-kun 's voice mail, listen this carefully "

And the record start to play. It's his voice.

" Hi, Aomine, How are you ? I hope you're good. Hm.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I go back to America and not giving you any informations, nor email you. I don't want to make you sad because me. Yes, I'm in America right now, and maybe this is my last chance to say some stupid words for my beloved one. Listen. I didn't leave you because I hate you, no! I love you so much, but I must go because I have to be hospitalized. I am trying to tell you, but I can't, i think you will be sad if I tell you about my sickness. So , I go without telling you anything, hoping that I can be cured and come back to Japan, to see you again. Well, It was my plan, to surprise you, but haha, the reality is different. I got a Leukimia, which is already in state 4, and the only think I can do is waiting for my time. Doctors can't do anything again. They said , next week is my last time to live, so I decided to make this and tell Kuroko to save my voice mail and give it to you on that day, as fast as he can.

I'm sorry , Aomine. I think this is the end of our story, I love you so much. I thank God, we've ever met. I thank God, I've fallen for you. Thank you Aomine. I love you "

The record stop, and my tears are all falling down, just like a river.

You are kidding, Kagami ?

You were at my arm, you.. you were eating and playing with me , just a while ago !

You were saying those things, right in front of me.

Why ?

Why ?

" WHY ? "

I'm burst in tears. Couldn't thinking anymore.

It was my line to say,

"I thank God I met you, I love you."

* * *

So how was my first try ?

well, please PM me or comment or do something to make me improved! Thankyou for reading!


	2. After Rain

Sorry it must be a really long time.

Well I don't know if this can even be called as nect chapter orz. This happen after Aomine knew, his lover passed away, and.. something.

Sorry for bad languanges and bad plot. Please review! Thankyou for reading!

* * *

**After Rain**

.

.

.

" Taiga, I—I can't forget you, How do I suppose to live without you, your presence ? Taiga.." said a young-man for the fourth time . With his empty sight, he kept staring to the most peaceful place for his lover to rest. The wind of spring blow smoothly through his gorgeous-with –the-blue-in-his-eyes face. A blue dark coat that has never been used for a long time, now already on Aomine's right hand. He sighed a long and deep breath, which was really hard for him. As hard as his heart when its losing its pieces, his beloved partner, Kagami Taiga, who—unfortunately—has slept in peace , buried deep under the land.

Slowly, Aomine heard a soft steps. It was his former shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya.

The only people—beside Kagami Taiga, who can understand him as best friend. Kuroko Tetsuya stood beside Aomine slowly, knowing his former light still under-conscious. He knew, his former light must be really sad.

" I.. don't know what to say, Tetsu.. He just disappeared like that, and sleep in eternity, just that easy. " Aomine sighed. " I know this is stupid to say, but, I don't believe this.. this is.. rubbish " He took a deep breath, again.

Kuroko , who didn't what he should do to take this stupid guy to home. He is mad , not to Kagami Taiga—but of course to the idiotic, Aomine Daiki and also himself. He started to think to use some swear words—or maybe bringing Akashi will be a good choice, to take the blue-haired young man home. " That's not what I want to hear Aomine-kun " said Kuroko, tried to be more calm. " You have to go home, right now.—" Kuroko wanted to continue his words, but seeing that baka swiped his tears away, making Kuroko closed his mouth. His former light, Aomine, never become such a crybaby before.

_The one who can beat me is me, right ? That catchy phrase , isn't it yours, Aomine-kun ?_

" No, not now, Tetsu. He will be sad if I left, I will be here a little longer.. " said Aomine without moving his eyeballs from his beloved tomb. " He must be lonely, that baka.." He whispered.

" He will be more sad if he know you don't take care about yourself anymore. It has been 3 days after the funeral. Please be more rational, Aomine-kun. How dare you stay beside Kagami-kun, without taking a bath and eating also sleeping for three days ? You are a real dumb, Aomine-kun " said Kuroko angrily. He sighed. He didn't know what to do or words that can make his former light left this place. Maybe everyone in Kiseki no Sedai was right, Aomine Daiki is dumb.

_Aomine-kun stop this insanity, please, you are hurting yourself_

The wind started to blow again, but this time, it was harder than before. Just when the wind came, Aomine's memories also did.

* * *

_#flashback_

The wind started to blow and followed by a loud thunder, and the rain started to be so hard.

" What ? Oh man, It's raining ! Oi, Bakagami, let's go home now " Aomine said. He placed his hands above his head, to protect his blue-haired head from the rain and ran to Kagami's side.

" Idiot, It's so much fun, y'know " Kagami shouted with full of spirit. He didn't care how hard the rain was, and let the rain poured his face. Kagami face was full of joy, with his heart-melting angel smile.

" Wow! This is just like showering under the waterfall...Aaaa! " said Kagami again, ignoring Aomine's presence.

" Fuck that. What are you ? Five ? Didn't you enjoy your childhood ? Come one, you look stupid ! Hahahahah " said Aomine with full of laughter.

He chose to stand under a tree than running around under the rain, just like what Kagami did, which looked very childish for him. But, what on earth can replaced the view of pure-Kagami that he watched now ? Nothing, he guessed. Otherwise, Kagami still ignored Aomine words and took his basketball, started to dribble it.

" You'll get fever after this, Bakagami, eh wait, Idiots can't catch a cold " Aomine mocked his beloved partner again.

" Look who's talking ? Aren't you the most idiot one ? It's so much fun, AHOMINE ! " Kagami shouted. Well, Kagami might right. Watching him play-ball is fun, but join the game must be more fun, musn't it ?

And so, Aomine start to run , making them in a one-on-one situation but, under the rain—UNDER THE RAIN. The game became hotter and hotter. The hotter the game, the harder the rain poured. The sound of their shoes mixed with the rain, making the both more enthusiast. It looks like that their burning spirit won't turned off by the rain. A match between panther and tiger, a full spirited match that could make the rain evaporate because of their fire. When Kagami get a point, the other male get points. Running in the rain , is fun, but playing basketball under the rain with your partner-rival-and lover at once is the most amazing game ever.

Then, as the game slowed down, the rain started to stop too. Both are exhausted, tired and panting. Their heart beats faster than before.

" See ? Wasn't It so much fun ? Uwaah... I couldn't believe I could play under the rain " said Kagami who was sitting down on the ground, exhausted. Same as Aomine, who lying down on the ground beside Kagami, withouth caring He would get cold.

" Yeah, It was.. amazing game." Aomine panted and tried to take a deep breath. " Ha.. now, let's go home and taste some delicious food, Bakagami " Aomine said.

" Eh ? What do you... ? Don't start, Ahomine, I know exactly what's in your mind, tsk tsk ... " said Kagami with a death-glare on Aomine.

" What do you mean ? I'm so fucking hungry and you gotta make food for me, aren't you ? " said Aomine confused with Kagami glare. What's wrong with this red-headed ?

" Oh.. Well.. let's go home " said Kagami, knowing his thought was wrong, his cheeks become pinkish, embarressed.

* * *

" Ow, man, it's really cold " said Kagami with his eyes turn to the blue-haired young man, who was already sitting on the sofa. Aomine knew he was watched, so he turned around to face Kagami.

"What ? Why do you look at me like that ? I've done nothing, huh ." Aomine said. His face was full of stupid expression, but of course it was fake, to make Kagami said the truth. Aomine smirked in his mind. Kagami whispered 'idiot' softly, and just like a sign, Aomine turned his foolish face into a smirked-evil-lover face.

" Oh.. so you want a warm up , huh ? Let's do some stretching then" Aomine word successfully making the tiger cheeks burnt.

" Eh—what do you mean ? " said Kagami who still backed-up Aomine. He is sure, that idiot man catch his signal wrongly.

" You want some ' warm ' , right, Ta~i~ga~ " said Aomine with a deep husky voice. He is now already behind Kagami and his breath touching Kagami's sensitive ear. Aomine knew how cute his lover is. He is just to pure to live. Aomine suddenly, placed his arm around Kagami waist, which make Kagami cheeks even redder.

" Wa-wait.. No.. That's not what I mean, Ahomine, you go—" and Aomine's lips is 'accidentaly' touched Kagami's.

He can't say anything more. Not even a word, came out from his mouth that has been locked by his lovers soft kiss.

Maybe, It was a rough kiss that full of lust, dominance by Aomine, at first. But, slowly, It turned into a pleasurable kiss. Kagami tried to go with Aomine's flow. His heart beats faster and faster. Kagami start to enjoy Aomine kiss, deep kiss. Though he might burned his own head, he kept following his partner.

" Mmmh.." Kagami couldn't say a word. Everything was lead by Aomine. Aomine was trailing Kagami back with his hand. Caresses Kagami's back, then start to trailing his hand above Kagami's shirt. Outside, the sky started to pour water again, a harder rain, as fast as the lovers heartbeats.

" Wa—wait, stop! You idiot—" said Kagami suddenly, knewing the other male's hand already reached his ' private place '.

" Mmh ? Are you trying to ruin the mood, honey ? Come on, you are the one who seduced me, remember ? " said the other male , still buried his head on Kagami shoulder then kissing his neck smoothly.

" Stop, I said stop—I didn't say that. Uh—" Kagami said.

" Well, what do you want ? Really you are confusing, Taiga " said the blue-haired male with a husky voice. Kagami turned his head to left, showing hie ear burned red.

"Ha.. let's move, I don't—want to do it here " said Kagami embarrassed of his own words.

" Huh ? That's it ? Well, okay than. Ah, do you want to be carried with bride-style ? Or I will wait here, and you go first ? Taiga ? " said Aomine with his deep breath.

" uh.. whatever you want then.." Kagami whispered in embarrassment. Why this mas is so romantic ?

And so, Aomine pick Kagami just like a princess, enjoying the full red face of Kagami, taking him to the bedroom.

_#flashback-end _

* * *

_._

_._

The rain started to fall down from the sky. Aomine Daiki still in his position, see through his lovers peaceful place, without saying a word, he doesn't care if the rain poured above him. Kuroko Tetsuya take a deep breath and opened his black umbrella, overarching Aomine's head.

" It's raining, Aomine-kun. Please wake up, let's go home now, okay " said Kuroko softly. But the only response that Kuroko got is tears falling from Aomine's eyes.

And suddenly, the blue-haired young man loss his consciousness, falling down to the ground.

Everything was suddenly become really dark and empty.

-TBC -

* * *

So how was it ? It's shorter ugh orz.

I am sorry, though it's little, but i hope I made a better arrangement TAT


End file.
